A cooker described in Japanese Utility Model No. 1-97116 (1989) comprises a heater, a door installed at the front of the main body, and a tray retracted or extended by the interaction of a number of linkrods in the cooking chamber.
Also, a cooker described in Japanese Utility Model No. 64-19819(1989) comprises a grill for placing foodstuffs thereon, an initial member extending the grill from the cooking chamber responsive to the opening of the door, a tray arranged under the grill, and a second member extending the tray from the cooking chamber responsive to with the opening of the door.
In the above-mentioned prior art, the food tray is extended from the cooking chamber responsive to the opening of the door by connecting the tray either with linkrods, or with the initial and second members.
But, the constructions of the prior art are in general very complicated because the prior art has a number of linked members and so a number of pins or hinges are required between the members and also these members must be mutually interconnected to respond to relative movements of the door.
Further, when the ovens are used for a long period, the inconvenience attendant upon their maintenance and repairs results because the parts for connecting the linkrods with each other, such as a pin and a hinge, are easily damaged.
In addition, they have the disadvantage that the space occupied by the linked members is so relatively large that the cooking space in the cooking chamber is reduced.